Staffinburg CC
History Staffinburg CC (College and Community) was the first reboot of the Apartment Derangement series. Work on the script began in early 2006. The comic focused on the child characters from the original series as young adults. Their previous unresolved plots in Apartment Derangement became the basis of the series. In mid 2006 artwork and strips began to be produced and posted online. By 2007 production of the comic was halted due to the authors real life obligations. Artist in particular Ace Burvato was unable to draw the comic due to work and caring for his father who was going through chemotherapy at the time. In 2008 Co-authors Ace and Typh brought on a third writer and developer to restart production on the series. During this time a several strips were produced to completion. In late 2008 work on the comic halted until early 2009 after the death of Ace's father. All three authors would later semi retire this project to develop a science fiction comic series that previously had been a side project during Staffinburg's early development. However drama between the authors caused a situation in which production on both projects slowed down. In mid 2009 production ended again when the friction between authors brought production to a halt and the newest author without notice abandoned the project. By late 2009 all three authors reunited and began work on the comic once more. However by mid 2010 production ended again due to drama. In early 2011 original authors Ace and Typh resumed work and began to omit as much of work and material from the former third author as they could. What material was essential to the overall story was altered. Also material that was disagreed on was also altered or omitted. However in early 2012 the project was ended due to a large portion of the story being based on author's Ace's real life relationship with his then girlfriend. When the relationship ended Ace chose to cease the comic's production and focus on another project with Typh. Plot Due to the limited run of the series it was the most developed (as a full entire series script was written for it) but the least published. The plot that was posted revolved around characters cousins Azul Logan and Xanadu Fiery's hostility towards one another. Azul and Xan fought over the right to claim the role of leader of their fraternity. The comic also focused on Eric Rodney James a member of the frat house. Eric in flashbacks is revealed to have a long history of abuse at the hands of several of the frat members. He was bullied and teased most of their lives and particularly by Azul. Humberto "Chubs" Luther another character in the story was a constant victim of Azul and his friends bullying. Due to being overweight he was the butt of Azul's taunts and torment. Chubs develops a hatred towards the group as a whole regardless of the fact to whether or not they contributed to his bullying. Silver Roberts the son of a local successful business man is revealed to be in love with Aurora Fiery, Xanadu's sister. Due to Xan and Silver's fathers being friends Xanadu invites him to join in their group of friends. Dorian Kedorinzo, Keha's son is also revealed to be in the group of friends and later the fraternity. He tries to keep games and events the group partake in are fair. However when he gets angry or frustrated he becomes insulting towards those causing problems. Howler Grimori is also introduced in this series as a lackey to Azul. He is often rude and aggressive to anyone who questions Azul. He also enjoys tormenting Chubs as well. The comic ended at this point. Category:Comic Series